This invention is in the field of valves for controlling the flow of water. Valves are used to divert water from flowing into a soft water tank when it is desired to repair the tank or simply bypass the soft water process thereby providing for a hard water output. Valves in the input and output lines to the soft water tank along with an additional valve in the bypass line between the input and output lines are utilized in order to bypass the soft water tank. Disclosed herein is a bypass device which utilizes a single valve to achieve the bypass procedure. Further, a hard water mix valve is included in the device in order to allow for a portion of the hard water flowing into the device to pass to the soft water tank while another portion passes to the soft water outlet thereby allowing the user to control the amount of hardness of the water flowing outward from the soft water tank. It is known to control the hardness of water by suitable valving; however, the device disclosed herein provides a new and improved valve for simultaneously providing for bypass control as well as hard water mixing.